happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Don't Flame Me!
Don't Flame Me! is the fifth episode of the 120th season of Happy Tree Friends Fanon. Episode Description Meet Inferno, the evil fire porcupine. You see, he got his origin when Pop smoked and threw a lit match onto the campfire, and oil poured out of Mole's truck. Plot The episode begins when Nutty, Howdy, Superspeed, Petunia, and Lumpy sit around the campfire and all hum the theme song. Pop and Cub walk by the camp, with Cub wishing to join them. The fun quickly ends when Pop smokes his pipe and throws a lit match onto the campfire, causing all the Tree Friends sitting around it to set on fire, destroying and burning the camp at the same time. To make things worse, Mole drives blindly in an oil truck, and Pop carelessly throws another lit match onto the oil truck, causing Mole to die in an explosion, destroying the truck, and oil spreading everywhere around the burning camp. When all of the characters all killed, the flames all join together, and the fire grows an evil smile. Inferno, the living God of the flames, is born!! Inferno turns into a regular Tree Friend, revealing to become a porcupine. He spots Sniffles going grocery shopping, who he expects to be his first victim (besides all the Tree Friends who were all killed at the camp and Mole who got killed in the truck explosion). When Sniffles is finished collecting everything he needs, the fire porcupine transforms into flames and rushes over to Sniffles, preparing to attack. Once Inferno leaps into action, Sniffles feels his upper half boiling more and more until it explodes. Up next is Cuddles. The rabbit is collecting wood to make a cabin. After he is finished from all the hard work, Cuddles sits down at the fireplace to heat up because of the cold weather. However, while Inferno is hiding, he causes Cuddles' house to explode, with logs of wood flying everywhere and Cuddles himself burning into ashes. Next is Flaky, who is grilling some patties at her house. She realizes the burger is cold, so she turns up the heat. Flaky accepts the heat level and continues cooking. But the sadistic Inferno uses his powers to heat up the patty, so that the entire house catches on fire. Realizing the flames are too hot, Flaky starts to freak. Unfortunately, due to her fear, she flips the boiling hot patty up so high, that when it touches her head and breaks its way out of her stomach, she starts to melt. Last but not least, Trippy. He is lighting up some fireworks. Inferno controls the angles of the fireworks, and this time, Trippy gets hit in the eye with one of the fireworks, causing him to spin around like crazy. The firework lands back on Trippy, impaling while at the same time melting his face. Meanwhile, Mole's upper half (including the steering wheel of the oil truck) also lands back on earth, and the steering wheel slices Pop in half, when Cub encounters it, he gets run over. The episode ends with Inferno the flame porcupine laughing evilly. Moral "If you can't take the heat, stay out of the kitchen!" Deaths #Mole dies in an explosion when a lit match is on his oil truck. #Nutty, Howdy, Superspeed, Petunia, and Lumpy all catch on fire when exposed to a lit match, and then die in an explosion when oil spills all over the camp. #Sniffles upper half explodes after it boils up, when the cruel Inferno attacks. #Cuddles dies in a house explosion when Inferno controls the heat. #Flaky flips her patty too high and when it touches her, she melts. #Trippy's face is impaled by a firework, and then it melts. #Pop is sliced in half when the steering wheel of Mole's truck lands back to earth. #Cub is run over by the steering wheel of Mole's oil truck. Injuries #Nutty, Howdy, Superspeed, Petunia, and Lumpy, when exposed to a lit match all set on fire. #Trippy is hit in the eye with a firework. Trivia *The title is a pun off of the frequently used English phrase "Don't blame me". *Inferno is responsible for all of the deaths in this episode. *Flaky's death is similar to Pop's in the "Light" option of his BBQ Smoochie. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 120 Episodes Category:Debut Episodes